


F is for Felix Protection Squad

by straythoughts (HiraethSatisfied)



Series: finally, some good fucking (multistan) food [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 00 line group chat, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Frogs, Gen, Humor, Insecurity, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, baking trio, or well, skztxteez rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraethSatisfied/pseuds/straythoughts
Summary: haengbokkie:i hashaengbokkie:frog™grip stronk 4 dayz:What.beanpole:Should… I be worrieddaengdaengz:With Felix, it could go either way.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone
Series: finally, some good fucking (multistan) food [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129763
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	F is for Felix Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [standsinthetrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standsinthetrees/gifts).



> Once again, I have no explanation for you. I hate cursed things and yet prepare your eyes for a brief moment of Felix in his natural habitat, paired with enough fluff to ease my guilty conscience. Was I self-indulgent and made everyone gay for Felix anyway? Yeah, and what of it.

.  
.  
.  
  
[ _Lee Felix added Han Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin, and Kim Seungmin to the chat._ ]

  
  


**Lee Felix:** this is ur only warning!!1!

  
  


[ _Lee Felix added Choi Soobin and Choi Jongho to the chat._ ]

  
  


**Lee Felix:** welcome!!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 💖🌻🎉

**Han Jisung:** oh sweet hell yeah

  
  


[ _Han Jisung changed their nickname to “handsomest quorangi”_ ]

[ _handsomest quorangi changed Lee Felix’s nickname to “haengbokkie”_ ]

[ _handsomest quorangi changed Hwang Hyunjin’s nickname to “llama prince”_ ]

[ _handsomest quorangi changed Kim Seungmin’s nickname to “daengdaengz”_ ]

  
  


**handsomest quorangi:** soobin i’m gonna name you beanpole

**Choi Soobin:** Er okay?

  
  


[ _handsomest quorangi changed Choi Soobin’s nickname to “beanpole”_ ]

  
  


**Choi Jongho:** What about me?

**handsomest quorangi:** uhh hmmm

**haengbokkie:** dw hannie i got u

  
  


[ _haengbokkie changed Choi Jongho’s nickname to “grip stronk 4 dayz”_ ]

  
  


**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Thanks, Felix.

**haengbokkie:** np!! 💕💖💘 ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

**beanpole:** So why the group chat

**haengbokkie:** bc 00 liners!!

 **haengbokkie:** and i have sumthing vvv impt to share w yall!!!1!

**beanpole:** Something*

**haengbokkie:** DD: i ment to spell it that way!

**beanpole:** Meant*

 **beanpole:** Sorry I just

 **beanpole:** It’s already a habit to correct my members’ spelling

 **beanpole:** I’ll try not to

**llama prince:** Okay but correct spelling sexc sometimes

 **llama prince:** Sexy* 

**llama prince:** Just for you Soobin ;)

**beanpole:** Thanks, babe ;)

**llama prince:** Aslkdjgflkhd??

**handsomest quorangi:** this is why i hate homosexuals /j

**haengbokkie:** hoes mad

**daengdaengz:** I support it if it annoys Jisung.

 **daengdaengz:** Felix had something to say, though.

**haengbokkie:** ?

 **haengbokkie:** OH

 **haengbokkie:** actually i forgot

 **haengbokkie:** BUT

 **haengbokkie:** BUTT

 **haengbokkie:** BUT*

 **haengbokkie:** BUTT*

**handsomest quorangi:** ASS* now move on

**daengdaengz:** Can you please get to the point.

**haengbokkie:** i has

 **haengbokkie:** frog™

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** What.

**beanpole:** Should… I be worried

**daengdaengz:** With Felix, it could go either way.

**haengbokkie:** no listn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **haengbokkie:** ur gettin frog™ whether u like it or not

 **haengbokkie:** here!!

**haengbokkie:**

**haengbokkie:** @ all of u

**beanpole:** Wait, that’s actually really cute-

**llama prince:** FELIX ANGEL SAY IT BACK 💓💖💗💘💙💚💛💜💋💝💞💟

**handsomest quorangi:** FELIX ANGEL

**llama prince:** Thank you hannie

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Oh no, he’s cute.

**daengdaengz:** Felix or the frog?

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Both? Both. Both is good.

**handsomest quorangi:** hehe it's okay we’re all gay for felix too

**haengbokkie:**

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Okay, what the fuck.

**beanpole:** I

**daengdaengz:** And there it is.

 **daengdaengz:** There is no in-between.

**handsomest quorangi:** ...channie hyung? that you?

**llama prince:** jdKFJSKDJFSKS

 **llama prince:** Can we send this to him

**haengbokkie:** ASKLGJKH 

**haengbokkie:** way ahed of u

**beanpole:** ...What did he say?

**handsomest quorangi:** “I don’t know whether to be flattered or concerned.”

**daengdaengz:** Wow, with the Capitalization and Punctuation and everything.

 **daengdaengz:** Maybe Han Jisung has one (1) right.

**handsomest quorangi:** HEY

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** So we’re just going to ignore how cursed that frog was?

**llama prince:** Lmao you get used to it

**daengdaengz:** Unfortunately.

**beanpole:** At least you’re not alone, Jongho

 **beanpole:** I’m also kind of reeling

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Thanks, dude.

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** Wonder if Bang Chan-ssi sent the frog to the hyung line chat. 

**beanpole:** Hyung line chat?

**haengbokkie:** hyung line chat?? :OO

**llama prince:** If Soobin’s confused he’s probably not in it so it’s probably really just the Tired Dads chat

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Yeah, pretty much.

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** The last time I checked it, Lee Know-ssi was talking about how Hyunjin was screaming for him to stop Seungmin from randomly staring at him when he came out of the shower. 

**daengdaengz:** I wasn’t even doing anything!

**llama prince:** IT’S NOT LIKE THAT

**haengbokkie:** r u in the hyung chat jongho????? (・・。)ゞ

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Nope.

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** @ Hyunjin: Then what is it like?

**llama prince:** Nothing weird, I swear! He just does it sometimes and it was really early and everyone else was still asleep

**daengdaengz:** I just went to check on him. I check on all the members.

**handsomest quorangi:** neither of you are helping your case lmao

**haengbokkie:** yall acting like were not all gay alredy

**handsomest quorangi:** fellas is it gay to greet your homie when he gets out the shower

**beanpole:** I… guess not?

**daengdaengz:** .

 **daengdaengz:** Anyway isn’t the more important question how Jongho is able to see the hyung line chat when he’s not in it. 

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Oh, Hongjoong hyung's phone password is just easy.

**haengbokkie:** :OO ominus

**beanpole:** Suddenly I feel like I should change my own password

**llama prince:** Me too

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Calm down, I probably won’t ever need to get into your phones and don’t really want to.

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** I literally mostly do it to get sneak peeks at his lyrics in progress.

**handsomest quorangi:** oh hey i write lyrics on my phone too taste

 **handsomest quorangi:** actually wait now that i think about it channie hyung and hongjoong-ssi in the same chat… Powerful…

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** I know, that’s the only reason I clicked on the group chat notification when I was on his phone and it popped up. 

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** I don’t think they’ve talked about music though, at least not recently. 

**beanpole:** Ah right, Bang Chan-ssi and you write and produce your songs?

 **beanpole:** That’s really amazing

**handsomest quorangi:** yeah! with changbin hyung too tho

 **handsomest quorangi:** never forget changbin hyung

 **handsomest quorangi:** i might be the faster one at writing them but his lyrics always blow me away, he’s always superior at everything, channie hyung too

**beanpole:** I doubt that ^^;;

**llama prince:** Do we need to bully you into complimenting yourself again

**haengbokkie:** HAN JISUNG TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW

 **haengbokkie:** >:((((((((((((

**daengdaengz:** Do I need to enlist Lino hyung to shove your self-deprecation in the air fryer instead of Hyunjin.

**llama prince:** I would talk about how hyunjinphobic that is but this is about Jisung

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Dude, Another Day is my favorite Stray Kids song. Also love Slump and Close a truly unhealthy amount.

**haengbokkie:** i rly ned 2 find changbin hyung rn so i can make him hug some sense into u

**handsomest quorangi:** wait guys it’s okay, i just learn a lot from him and i feel like he’ll always have more to teach me

**daengdaengz:** Okay, but he literally talks about how he learns things from you all the time and how much of a genius he thinks you are too? Don’t sell yourself short. 

**daengdaengz:** And he’d probably be upset if he knew you were putting yourself down to praise him.

**beanpole:** If it helps any, I’d really love to learn more from you, Jisung-ssi

 **beanpole:** My members and I have kinda dabbled in songwriting?? But we wanna get more involved

 **beanpole:** Just wish we could collab sigh

**handsomest quorangi:** that would be pretty fun though, i’d be down to help out

 **handsomest quorangi:** also goddammit bighit

 **handsomest quorangi:** no offense 

**beanpole:** None taken :’)) 

**haengbokkie:** i Support this!1!!! jisung bes boy agenda!! learning n growing!!

 **haengbokkie:** n ive succesfully rangled changbinnie hyung into giving u extra hugs l8er!!!!!!!!1!

**llama prince:** I’m not even Jisung but here’s your hourly reminder that I would give Lee Felix the entire Universe ✨✨✨

**daengdaengz:** .

 **daengdaengz:** Seconded.

**handsomest quorangi:** THIRDED!!!

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** I’m conflicted because there was that frog from earlier, but also the freckles and the smile. 

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** And the brownies.

**haengbokkie:** 😳😳😳😳😳

 **haengbokkie:** but wat if i told u that U were my entire universe

**llama prince:** 😳😳😳

**handsomest quorangi:** 😳😳😳

**daengdaengz:** It’s kind of universal law to be fond of Felix.

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** I can see that. Not very hard to do.

**haengbokkie:** (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 **haengbokkie:** also jongho!!! ur vv welcome to more brownies if u want 👀

 **haengbokkie:** or we could make sumthing together!

 **haengbokkie:** mayhaps,,, i have Seen the apple breaking 👀👀👀

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Oh uh, yeah. ;

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** The hyungs are always trying to get me to break them while I sing. 

**beanpole:** Oh, so that’s where “grip stronk 4 dayz” came from

 **beanpole:** Kinda hurt to type, not gonna lie

**haengbokkie:** im v proud of u soobin!!

**beanpole:** Thanks?

 **beanpole:** Also I wouldn’t want to assume I’m invited but I bake too ^^

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Er.

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** Actually, uh.

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** That would be nice.

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** To bake with you, I mean.

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** Both of you, I guess? If Soobin is coming.

**haengbokkie:** sure!!!!

 **haengbokkie:** the mor the merrier!!

**handsomest quorangi:** heart 💔 been broke 📉so many times ⏰

**llama prince:** i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👭 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢 it’s my fault 🙍i wear my heart 💘 on my sleeve 💪

**beanpole:** Whoa, that was really fast, do you just have that saved

**haengbokkie:** theyre bein dramatique

 **haengbokkie:** yes u two can join 

**haengbokkie:** n wed lov to have u soobin!!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**daengdaengz:** They had to ask that way instead of like normal people. 

**llama prince:** Lmao you’re not asking either but we know you want to

**daengdaengz:** Didn’t want to intrude, it was originally meant to be Felix and Jongho, right? 

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** I wouldn’t mind if you joined us though. 

**daengdaengz:** Oh.

 **daengdaengz:** Then I guess this party is for six. 

**handsomest quorangi:** hell yeah!!!!

**beanpole:** It’ll probably be hard to find a time we’re all free but I’m excited ^^

**haengbokkie:** um do u think 

**haengbokkie:** seonghwa-ssi and hongjoong-ssi would perhaps 

**haengbokkie:** like some too?

 **haengbokkie:** like id send some with u jongho to feed ur members

 **haengbokkie:** but maybe esp the oldest hyungs cuz i c how stress channie hyung gets and maybeitdbenice2takecareofthemtoo

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Oh

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** I

**llama prince:** Congrats you broke him Lix

**handsomest squirrel:** not even ten minutes that’s gotta be a new record

**daengdaengz:** You forgot the “Oh no, he’s cute” from earlier.

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** For all of our sakes, I’m going to ignore the last three messages-

 **grip stronk 4 dayz:** But yeah, Felix. They’d be really touched. 

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** Though I think… you should deliver them in person. 

**haengbokkie:** sure i can do that!!! :DD 

**grip stronk 4 dayz:** .

**beanpole:** .

  
  


[ _grip stronk 4 dayz changed the chat name to “F is for Felix Protection Squad”_ ]

  
  


**beanpole:** Ah, you beat me to it

  
**llama prince:** Lmao welcome to the club (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end again! Hit me up on Twitter at @hiraethstill if you like. Remember to support social justice, prevent COVID, take care of yourself, and all that good stuff. Comments are appreciated, and if you have suggestions, I _might_ indulge you.


End file.
